Miles Morales (Earth-0161)
Miles Morales (a.k.a. Spider-Man) is a masked vigilante and also a high school student. He was bitten by an Oz-enhanced spider and was given powers similar to Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man. He carries Peter's legacy as the new Spider-Man after his death. History Beginnings After Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin, and nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief broke into the abandoned Osborn Industries. Unbeknownst to the thief, a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, a young kid from Brooklyn visited his uncle Aaron Davis (which was against his parents' wishes, due to his uncle's criminal past) after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. At his uncle's apartment Miles was bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, and Miles discovered he received super-human abilities like camouflage, increased agility, as well as some sort of stun blast, and upon revealing his newly found powers to his best friend, Ganke Lee, both concluded he had power similar to Spider-Man's, including wall-crawling. But Miles reacted negatively, as he just wanted to be normal, and decided to leave heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Spider-Man died saving his family from Osborn. Miles arrived late to the scene. Struck with grief at not helping Peter Parker before his demise, Miles decided to follow Parker's philosophy -- with great power comes great responsibility -- and so continue Peter's legacy. The New Spider-Man Encounter With An Old Hero Spider-Verse The Neo Marvel Universe Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: Miles Morales gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with the Oz formula. *'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses superhuman strength, capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. He has to pull his punches and kicks, otherwise his blows would prove fatal to a normal human. Like Peter Parker, in times of great duress, he sometimes displays far greater feats of strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. *'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. His spider-sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. *'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Miles possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. **'Venom Blast:' Miles can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. ***'Mega Venom Blast:' His most recently discovered power. Miles displayed the ability to release powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Miles' part. ***'Venom Punch:' Miles can enhance the power of his punches by infusing his fists with bio-electricity. ** '''Energy-Thread Generation:' Miles can produce threads of bio-electricity from his hands. Said spinnerets carry the same tensile prehensility of his web fluid, allowing him to swing from place to place or yank and flail around his opponents While he can also sending a debilitating electric shock which disrupts their nervous systems like his venom blasts do. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Miles is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider-bite that gave him powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within ten minutes. *'Immortality (allegedly):' Norman Osborn mentioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, because Miles' body was altered by the Oz formula, he would also have such power in theory. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite not having any training in combat, Miles' spider-sense and reflexes make him a capable melee fighter. He has studied Peter's moves in combat by watching old footage of his past battles to improve his own combat skills. He has also received combat training from the Ultimates and was taught Druken Fu by his Uncle Aaron when watching Jackie Chan movies. Paraphernalia Equipment Web-Shooters: Originally created and used by Peter Parker, Aunt May gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. Over a year later, Miles was given an updated pair by his world's S.H.I.E.L.D. Transportation After his web-shooters were stolen from him, Miles had once again no means for fast travel besides his enhanced speed, wall-crawling and leaping abilities. His new Bioelectric thread works in place of his webshooters as his means of transport. Category:Earth-0161 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Webbing Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Heroes of Earth-0161 Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Mutates Category:Oz Formula Category:Spider-Verse (Neo) Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Spider-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Web-Slinging Category:Versions of Miles Morales Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-1600 Category:Characters Category:Champions (Earth-1600)